ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Series
Use this forum to nominate and vote for the featured series. Use the button below to nominate a series. type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured Series preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a Series Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *Unregistered contributors may nominate and vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for a series you nominated. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. Series Requirements *It must be an active series, without anything confusing users. *It must have a strong navigation structure, making it easy to find the series' aliens, characters, and episodes, even if the episodes are on another page. *It must not be a stub. (Stubs, even without the template, are characterized as pages under 300 bytes.) Previous Winners *March: ''Ben 10: Multi Trixes'' *April: ''Shade 10: Evolutions'' *May: ''Sem 2.10'' *June: ''Question For Ben 10'' *July: ''Ben 10: Omnifinity'' *August: ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX'' *September: ''Plumbers'' *October: Ren 10 ---- Splix 10 Created by Batking and nominated by Omi. Great and funny series, and that was Batking told us to do before he *sniff* left until December. For #OH YEAH Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) #You got my vote, Batking. I AM THE GREAT NOOB!!! 18:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) #Here's my vote. Finn (My talk and my series) 14:29, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Against # Comments *Can I vote for my own series? Alos 3rd Month,and I plan to win. K-K The Batking 23:57, October 5, 2011 (UTC) *I don't think you can vote for your own series. Sorry, it does deserve to win, though. I AM THE GREAT NOOB!!! 00:19, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Evan Billion Created and nominated by Ultimatehero. I have nothing to say about this series. Except that is funny. And cool. For #Why not? Evan Billion is pretty good /[,.,[10: Age of Extremis|(^.^)]] 21:53, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Against # Comments * Tech 10: Combalien Evolution Created by ChromastoneandTabby and nominated by the creator. This series is a work in progress(ing). For # Against # Comments * Tennyson Force Created by Redo and nominated by Jonathan. For #This is great show! --Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif 12:04, October 3, 2011 (UTC) #Um... OF COURSE! The plot idea is so cool! (PS. I shouldn't have to highlight text to see who the nominator is. -_-) Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 14:41, October 3, 2011 (UTC) #YES! THE PLOT IS SO AWESOME AND IT'S REALLY FUNNY TOO! Georock is awesome too! PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 04:49, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Against # Comments *Omi why not Splix? K-K The Batking 19:57, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10: New Evolution Created by bfoehr and nominated by bfoehr. For # Against # Comments *BTNE is a really awesome show. *Do not vote for your own series. You have voted in the for and against sections. @Roads, what do you want to do about this, just leave it or delete the whole post? ET |Was |Here!!! 06:19, October 4, 2011 (UTC) **I'm not the only admin. -_- I removed the votes and unstruck-through the comment, since a complimenting comment by the nominator has already been done before multiple times. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 16:29, October 5, 2011 (UTC)